User talk:Bayoubash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Golden Girls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dorothy Zbornak page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Hey! I am new this wiki, and wanted to ask if you plan to adopt it? It's like a ghost wiki, nobody exept you are contributing. I am not new to wiki's in general, as I have gained experience from wiki's like The Sims Wiki and Superpower Wiki. Anyway, just wanted to say hi. BobNewbie talk • blog 13:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually, no. But I like to contribute to wiki's who can use the help. BobNewbie talk • blog 13:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Crat! Congrats! Your a 'crat now! BobNewbie talk • blog 08:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! Didn't you see Brandon Rhea gave you the rights? Ha ha, I saw it before you. Anyway, I want to stick around for quite some time, and if you need any help, just ask! BobNewbie talk • blog 14:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm Working on the Episodes.... Hello! Noticed you were a steady editor here :) I made an Episode infobox, but for some reason it says "Template!!" inside it...you have any idea what that is? I've never seen it before on any of my other pages... Anyway.. I'm going to keep working, and hope I don't have to change too much later. Maybe it's just a minor little glitch. BuffymyBasset Katie-Sadie's pages... Bayou- She is making those pages up. I am sure you will want to delete them since they aren't factual. Buffymybasset To answer your question, Mrs. Zbornak's name is Yolanda. I found that out from an unnamed source who knows tons about the Golden Girls, and actually met Herbert Edelman (Stan Zbornak) in person. ---- Katie- PLEASE STOP MAKING UP Characters. It is a hassle to edit this Wiki if I have to keep coming back to correct and or delete your fake pages. Bayou- please consider blocking this user. She is not stopping with the fake pages and renaming the characters with "made up' names. Buffy ----- Wiki's contain pages that are facts based on shows, movies, etc. Well Katie was knowingly "making up" information on these characters.. OR simply making up characters.. like children, spouses, etc. She knew she was doing it, she told me- if you look back in my talk pages. If you want this wiki to progress- it impossible if I had to continue to keep going back and reverting her stuff. Instead of actually making a contribution, for some reason she was just creating fake people and names. I would block her even longer than a month... because after a month you are going to have this problem all over again. She knew it was wrong, but continued to do it. Just looked at her work history. Buffymybasset Please check... Please check this IP address 72.209.49.111 against Katie-Sadies. I've seen this contributor editing, and they are doing the same thing as Katie did. You can see the contributor on the activity page. Buffymybasset hi! i was just wondering how you put the little "read more" bar at the bottom. thanks :-) Katie is back This is her new user name: Trinavega11 please do what you want- but once again, she is making up names and not correctly making pages. Buffymybasset You're welcome- I just noticed she was asking the same questions and editing the same way.. ugh. Why wont she just go!!! lol I am currently Admin on a lot of sites, doing work when I can on those pages- so I will help here when I can soon. I'm in the USA... I watch reruns in the evenings on TV... reminds me so much of my grandmother (dororthy does! lol) Buffymybasset Sure thing! You got it! :) Buffy A few changes and some Golden Girls love Hi there, I've been an occasional contributor to this wiki and today I've taken a few actions and wanted to check in with you. I noticed that there were some problems with Template:Episode so I set up a new one: Template:Infobox_episode. You can see it in action on Pilot and Yokel Hero. What do you think? As you can probably see, I am also Wikia staff, but don't let that stop you from telling me I should revert these changes! I defer to your authority here. I'm just a big Golden Girls fan and I'd love to help out and build up this wiki. BertH (help forum | blog) 23:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I did a lot of work today, doing cleanup, categorization and other stuff. I also set up the content on so that this wiki can be featured on wikia.com and might attract more contributors! BertH (help forum | blog) 00:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC)